Heretofore, general apparel bags have been constructed for carrying articles of clothing. Many attempts have also been made to construct specialized bags for particular articles of clothing such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,082,011 and 2,897,865 wherein traveling bags are shown for carrying neckties and socks, respectively.
The problems involved with maintaining shirts in a fresh and unwrinkled condition during travel present particular construction needs for a shirt traveling bag or valise. Special access must be had, which is not usually provided by general apparel bags, so that the shirts can be folded and packed without disturbing the folded configuration. Thereafterwards, the construction of the valise must maintain the shirts in their folded configuration preventing shifting of the shirts therein. The valise must be compact so as to be packable in an associated suitcase or other piece of luggage such as an attache case and must have sufficient rigidity to protect the shirts packed therein against wrinkling due to contact with other heavier articles in the suitcase. It is also necessary to afford protection against moisture and soiling which may be caused by liquid spillage in the associated suitcase, and thus a substantially moisture proof construction is desirable.